The Bastion
The Bastion 'is a playable faction in War for Uzunda. Background Gameplay & Mechanics The Bastion is a defense-heavy faction, relying on slow and assured military advancement. The proud and xenophobic people of the Bastion are not interested in diplomacy or a peaceful coexistence with the "degenerate mutants" already inhabiting Uzunda. Victory in their campaign entails the total and complete conquest of Uzunda, and eradication of all traces of foreign and degenerate Culture. The Bastion starts with a singular settlement and their namesake, The Bastion, the gleaming fortress the Kuzurae sheltered within for generations while Uzunda crumbled. Hoarding troops and technology within their walled city, the people of the Bastion seek to cleanse Uzunda of its diseased inhabitants, and to reshape the warped and broken landscape. The Bastion has access to powerful terraforming powers, able to "consecrate" large tracts of land slowly with magic, covering it with Purity. The Purity is their primary method of claiming territory and defending it from intruders. It automatically is generated within and surrounding their settlements, and can be spread with Purifiers, large mechanical pylons that can be built anywhere. Managing the thorough spread of the Purity is vital to the Bastion's tactics: Kuzurae are foreign to the climate and microbiology of Uzunda, and are very susceptible to the elements and disease. While within the Purity however, diseases are eradicated and the Warp cannot reach them, keeping Bastion units safe and healthy. Expeditions out into the broken world should be swift and precise, as Kuzurae do not last long outside the confines of the Purity. The Bastion is largely self-sufficient, though their ever-growing populace has forced them to expand out from their city to reclaim land for their people. Bastion settlements for the most part generate a near-sustainable flow of resources, but it is important for them to expand out for more. Bastion settlements are also notoriously unhappy: the strict rule and zealous fundamentalist laws are stifling to the people of the Bastion, and may cause riots that need to be put down. Though incredibly defensible, Bastion settlements are prone to unrest and rebellion. Units # '''Civilian '- One of the many proud citizens of the Bastion. Standard worker unit that is especially susceptible to disease and the elements. May defect if Order drops low enough. # '''Surveyor Drone - An unmanned drone used to scout outside the confines of the Bastion. Scout unit that is immune to disease and flight capable but unable to fight. # Sentry - Basic guard that patrols the interior of the Bastion, keeping Civilians in line. Slightly durable melee unit that maintains Order in a radius around it, but is overall a poor fighter. # Disciplinarian - An austere guard that excels at maintaining the Order but not of much use in a fight. Units within a radius of the Disciplinarian lose Order much slower. # Lightbringer - A trained marksman wielding a light-rifle. Ranged unit that can pelt enemies from afar with lightbolts, dealing magic damage. # Bulwark '''- A stalwart soldier clad in heavy armor and wielding a hefty shield. Very durable melee unit resistant to physical damage, but cannot strike back very hard. Can deploy a hardlight wall with its shield, becoming immobile and creating a temporary barrier. # '''Purifier - A mage that bestows the light to enemies and allies alike. Ranged unit who's attacks heal allied units but damage enemy units and allied units infected with the warp or disease. # Charge-breaker - A soldier equipped with a long pike tipped with a hardlight blade. Melee spear unit that can attack from afar and halt cavalry charges. # Avenger - A mighty warrior wielding a heavy two-handed hardlight blade. Powerful melee unit capable of heavy physical damage. # Dawnbringer - Marksman equipped with a heavy lightbomb launcher. Ranged unit with low rate of fire and low movement speed that can inflict heavy AoE magic damage. # Titan of Dawn - Tall imposing automaton built for combat. Very durable but slow mechanical melee unit capable of dealing heavy damage at range and in melee. # Titan of the Eternal Light - Hero Unit - Colossal war machine that stands as the pinnacle of the Bastion's technology, masterminded by the Architect. Nigh invincible but very slow unit that can devastate enemies from afar with its varied arsenal of light-imbued weaponry. The Bastion may only recruit one of these per game. # Crusader - Hero Unit - Zealous warrior and follower of the Grand Crusader, eager to face the enemies of the Bastion. Swift, dangerous unit capable of great destruction from afar and up close with their Hand of Justice hammer-cannon. # Magistrate - Hero Unit - Structures Technologies Heroes # The High Judge - Lord of the Bastion and supreme commander of the Kuzurae, the High Judge sits nameless at the heart of the Bastion, enacting law and judgment over the people of the walled city. All who stand before the High Judge face swift and unprejudiced retribution under the sacred law of the Bastion. A merciless magistrate that acts with iron-fisted resolve, the High Judge is an excellent governor that excels at quelling unrest and restoring order to potentially rebellious settlements. # Akadri Dishali - A zealous knight that seeks the glory of combat and honor of defeating the enemies of the Kuzurae. Akadri is a swift infantry unit, able to pelt enemies from afar with heavy magic damage missiles and close in quickly to deal heavy physical damage with his Hammer-Cannon. He however cannot take much punishment in return, and counts on striking down his foes before they can retaliate. # Putaba Yelek, the Purifier - An innovative engineer who has perfected the technology behind the Purity, Putaba is a Researcher that enables the Bastion to go on the offensive much more quickly, amplifying the deployment rate and effectiveness of their Purifying Pylons.